Forza Horizon 3
Forza Horizon 3 is the third installment in the Forza Horizon series, a spin-off of the Forza Motorsport series. It was first announced on June 13, 2016 and was released for Xbox One and Windows 10 PC on September 27, 2016 in the US and Europe and September 29, 2016 in Japan as the sequel to Forza Horizon 2. The game's engine is based on the Forza Horizon 2 game engine and was developed by Playground Games in collaboration with Turn 10 Studios. It is also the first Horizon series game to be released for Windows 10 PC. Gameplay Forza Horizon 3 is set around a music festival expanding across places in Australia such as; Byron Bay, New South Wales; Surfers Paradise, Queensland; Yarra Valley, Victoria; and Cooper Pedy/ The Outback, South Australia. Unlike the previous Forza Horizon games, this game allows you to explore caves and drive in rivers and along beaches. The Drivatar AI from Forza Motorsport 6 returns along with a brand new feature revolving around Drivatars. Unlike previous Forza Horizon games where you were a participant in the Horizon Festival: in Forza Horizon, you had to earn fans; and in 'Forza Horizon 2'', you had to win championships. In Forza Horizon 3, this time around, you are the boss of the Festival trying to win fans to make the Horizon Festival the most popular festival. As the boss, you control when and where the festival expands to, what music plays, and what events take place. New Features Forza Horizon 3 has several new features: * Drivatar Lineup will allow you to hire/fire drivatars you beat. Hired drivatars will earn you money based on their performance. * It is now possible to select your character and their name. You can choose either a male or a female, then from a huge selection of male names, female names, and nicknames. * Groove Music Radio Station will allow you to import music over from Groove Music and/or OneDrive into the game. * Xbox Play Anywhere is a new Xbox feature over several games which, when the game is bought digitally, allows to switch back and forth between an Xbox One and a Windows 10 PC with progress and achievements saved. * Water riding - The map has been expanded furthermore, allowing players to drive though rivers and beaches. However, driving into out-of-bounds areas (e.g. water that is too deep) will cause the player's vehicle to respawn at the nearest available road. Also, driving on water, depending on its depth, will slow the player's vehicle down. * More customization - there are now wide bodykits, character customization, custom horn sounds, and custom license plates. * Drift Zones - Drift through an area to beat target scores. Drift Zones are reminiscent of the Gate Drift race mode in the Asphalt series to some extent. * Convoys * Danger Signs * Horizon Blueprint will allow players to customize the time/weather conditions, event restrictions, route, available cars, and the name of the events in the game. Imagine it being like the Freedrive challenges in The Crew crossed with the ability to change the time of day, weather, and class of an event in Forza Horizon 3. * ForzaVista - The vehicle exploration/customization mode from Forza Motorsport 5 and Forza Motorsport 6 appears in the Forza Horizon series for the first time. * Drone Mode - A new viewing mode where the player views the action through a flying drone, which can also be used to discover secrets, collectable items, and even Barn Finds. * 4 player co-op campaign. Returning Features Forza Horizon 3 has several returning features: * Drivatars - the game will learn how you drive and create a virtual version of you driving around in cars you own and places you drive to the most. It will show up in other people's games. * Auction House/Storefront - the Auction House is the place where you can buy other people's cars and sell your own. The storefront will work with the Auction House and will allow players to view other players' designs, tunes and vinyls. * Horizon Wheelspin Events Returning into Forza Horzion 3 are Rivals, Bucket Lists, 1,000 player car clubs, Online Free Roam, and Online Adventure (Online Road Trip). Vehicles Forza Horizon 3 features "over 350 cars." Along with these are new vehicle types such as Class 10 buggies and Race cars. However, Volkswagen is absent from the series for the first time. New manufacturers include: * Spania GTA * Zenvo * Penhall * Meyers * Alumi Craft * Polaris * Baldwin Motorsports * AMG Transport Dynamics * Penhall * Reliant All of the cars' prices have been drastically altered from the previous games, with the cheapest starting at 25,000 CR and the most expensive capping at 10,000,000 CR. Some of the manufacturers' logos have been updated/altered. These include: * Chevrolet * Bugatti * Honda * Holden * HSV * TVR * W Motors * Mercedes-Benz * Alfa Romeo Music Forza Horizon 3 will feature eight radio stations along with a new radio station called Groove Music station which will allow you to import music from Groove Music over to Forza Horizon 3. There are a total of nine selectable radio stations. Forza Horizon 3 is also the first Forza game in the entire series to license a song from another game; in this case, The Trials from Halo 5: Guardians. Downloadable Content Trivia * Holden is heavily expanded for the first time in the series. Videos File:Forza Horizon 3 Official Launch Trailer File:Forza Horizon 3 - Introducing Halo's Warthog File:Forza Horizon 3 Developer Interview - IGN Live E3 2016 File:8 Minutes of Forza Horizon 3 - E3 2016 File:Forza Horizon 3 Stage Demo - IGN Live E3 2016 References * Category:Games